The Chance
by KateLover
Summary: What will happen when a human is turned into a wolf and shot into the Alpha and Omega world? Will he get the vacation he wanted? Will he find love? Find out in this new series.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey, everybody, its KateLover. I just want to five a big shout out to Kyuubi99 and Delta Frost for saying it was a good story and that they're with me 100 percent. Anyway, without further a due, the first chapter of The Chance. P.S. It will be different pairings. OC×Kate and Humphery×Lilly, so if you dont like the pairings, dont read.  
The Chance Chapter 1 Hello, and welcome to Universe 12 out of 150. Y'see, we humans have figured out that there is more than one universe on planet Earth. And, if you must know, the year is 2137. Wait, where are my manners? My name is Brendan Dekker. I live here and just got done building the Universe 3000. The reason I am building it is that I want to get away from life, you know, live life to the fullest. But, while I wasnt looking, it spat out blue and green sparks, but still powered on. I'm done packing my bags and went to try off my movie. Oops, never told you, did I? I was watching Alpha and Omega, great movies fron my great grandfather's childhood. While I was trying to choose a universe, Jonathon, my greatest enemy, blew my door open. And, when the smoke cleared, he didnt look happy. So, without thinking, I jumped through thr machine. But, while I did so, my arms and legs were shrinking. 'Wait a minute, my whole body's shrinking!' I yelled in my head. My teeth went to an angle and sharpened. And my fingers and toes were combing until there were only three. My clothes disappered, and my nails were becoming sharper. Finally, through all of this, my body got covered with fur, from head to toe, which was brown due ro my hair. And, my face grew a beak. That's when it hit me, 'I'm turn in into a wolf!' I yelled mentally. The last thing I remember is hitting my head on the ground with a huge thump. 


	2. Chapter 2

The Chance

Chapter 2

Kate P.O.V

I was trying to get away from my date, Garth. He has the worst howl in the world. But, its my duty to marry him. Youre probably lost, so i'll explain. Right, after I got back from Alpha School, my dad assembled a meeting with the Eastern Pack Leader, Tony. Apperently, while I was listening in the bushes, found out that my dad sold me to a wolf I didn't even know. Like I said, its my duty to marry him, but I cant.  
While I was walking, I was thinking. My thoughts were like, 'Why? Why do I have to marry him?' or 'I want a normal life like my parents.' My thoughts were cut short of moaning. Me, being an alpha, I went to investigate.  
I finally found where the moaning was coming from. It was coming from a wolf that looked unconsious. 'Maybe I should take him to see mom.' I mentally said to myself. I tried to pick him up, but he was to heavy. I looked around and saw Hutch. 'Maybe he can help me.' I said.  
"Hutch!" I yelled. He saw me and ran to my side. Then, he saw the wolf.  
"Whats wrong with him?" he asked. "I dont know, but help me carry him back to my den." I answered. He helped me put the mysterious wolf on my back and, then, we both walked back to me den. If he's still alive, my mom can fix him up.

A/N: Hey, I made this chapter to try and make up for the last chapter. I'm sorry about that, I was just excited.


	3. Chapter 3

The Chance

Chapter 3

Brendan P.O.V.  
Ow, what happened? The last thing I remember is hitting my head on the ground. Wait a minute, where am I? A den, from the looks of it, but who's den?  
My thoughts were cut short due to some footsteps outside. Weird, its like I have super powers. Super human hearing. The last time I remember feeling like that is when I owned the TARDIS for a day. (I know Doctor Who, or the Doctor, as he likes to call himself. Since the TARDIS is a time machine and a dimensional traveler, he came to my world, gave me the TARDIS for a day, and took it away the next day.) When I heard voices, I turned to another wolf. Ermmmm, wolves. My vision is still kinda blurry.  
"Looks like he's awake." said blurry wolf #1. Male...  
"Yes, dad he does. Hey there, you took a heavy fall." said blurry wolf #2. Female...  
I blinked and everything came back. I saw both wolves. One was grey with blue eyes and, dont judge me, old. The other has blond fur with brown eyes and looked like... I dont know... I feel like I've seen them from somewhere.  
"Whats you're name?" asked the grey one. Hehe, why do I feel like Yoda...  
"Umm, my name is Brendan. Who are you?" I half answered and half asked.  
"My name is Winston and this is my daughter, Kate." answered the wolf known as Winston. Wait a minute, if they're actually there, that means my machine transported me into the world of Alpha and Omega. Hehe...  
"Well, hello, Kate, Winston, how's it been?" I asked them.  
"Umm, should we answer that, dad?" asked Kate. Great, she's the same, a wolf driven by responsibilities. Kate and Winston didnt know how to answer that.

Great start, Brendan, great start...


	4. Chapter 4

The Chance

Chapter 4

Kate P.O.V.

This wolf is acting strange. Very strange. Hmm, I wonder what pack he's in. I was about to ask that, but my dad beat me to it.

"Where are you from, Brendan?" my dad asked him. He looked like he got really uncomfortable. He shuffled his paws around and acted like he knew, even though he didnt. "I'm from the... Montana Pack. Yeah, I was sick of all of the hunters." Brendan answered, looking really nervous for some reason, but I found myself staring into his eyes.

"Um, why is she staring at me?" he asked. I looked away and found myself... blushing? Why would I blush?

"Anyway, I was just wondering, could I join your pack?" he asked. My dad pondered for a moment, then answered,

"Alright, but pick your rank." Brendan looked like he was pondering for a moment, then said, "Can I think about that for a while?"

"Of course you can, I just need an answer by the end of this week. Kate, can you show our new pack member to his new den?" my dad asked.

"Of course, dad." I answered. I led the way and, surprisingly, followed me. I took him to the den that has been abandon since I was a pup. Once he was inside, he said, "Nice place." He looked around and he laid down. "Can you leave, please? I want to take a nap before I pick my rank." he asked me. "Of course. I'll see you later." I answered. I left him alone, but before I did, I looked at him while he slept, and he looked kinda cute. Okay, not stalker like, but I watched him sleep until I left three minutes later. I might be falling for him, but who cares, he may be my chance at love and to get out of this arranged marrige. I was walking to meet up with Hutch for today's hunt, but Garth came running up to me.

"Hey, sweetie. Whats happening?" he asked. I didnt answer, instead I kept walking until he was out of sight. Brendan is my way out of marrying him.


	5. Chapter 5

The Chance

Chapter 5

Brendan P.O.V.

I woke up from my nap 4 hours later, thinking which rank I want to be. Alpha or Omega. Which one should I go with?  
While I was thinking, I saw a grey wolf, kinda like Winston, only younger. I walked out to see him.  
"Hi. Who are you?" I asked him. He didnt seem to hear me, so I looked to where he was looking and saw a pure white wolf with lavender eyes. "Why dont you go talk to her?" I asked him. He finally answered me, saying, "Im so nervous. And to answer your question, my name is Humphery. Are you new around here?" he asked me.  
"Yes, yes I am. My name is Brendan, and I just joined 4 hours ago." I answered him. "Have you ever been log sledding?" he asked me.  
"Um, no." I answered. From what I remember about the movie, Humphery has the hots for Kate, but he looked like he was staring at Lilly, the other daughter of Winston. What is going on here?  
"Well, then you've never lived."

* * *

Here I am, on a log, going who knows how fast down a hill. Humphery and his friends, Salty, Shakey, and Mooch, were laughing there heads off while I'm screaming my head off, thinking, 'Im going to die!'  
Once at the bottom, I got out and started to kiss the ground.  
"How was your first run?" Humphery asked.  
"Um... it was fun, with a hint of death I. there." I answered. All of then started ro laugh. Great, my first impression with the pack leader went "well" and now Im the laughing stock.  
"Hey, our first run wasnt very good, either." Mooch said to me, apperently reading my face wrong. No, actually, the leaning seemed familiar, but I dont know from where...  
"Yeah? But that was fun. Can we do it again some other time?" I asked them.  
"Oh yeah, for sure. When ever you want to go again, come up here and ask us, and the answer will be clear." Shakey answered.  
"Okay guys, but I need to go lay down before I puke up a storm." I told them, already starting to walk down the hill.  
"Alright, see yuh around, friend." Yelled Humphery. Sweet! Im friends with Humphery. Could this day get any better?


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey, KateLover is back! Sorry for not updating yesterday, but I had stuff to do. You know, life. Also, while we're on me updating, I wont be able to update because school starts the eighteenth, so... yeah. Anyway, on with the story!

The Chance

Chapter 6

Brendan P.O.V.

I was walking back to my den, right before I ran into... Kate and Lilly.

"Hey Brendan. Where are you heading?" Kate asked.

"Back to my den. I just got done log sledding with Humphery and the guys. Where are you heading? And who is this?" I ask, but not trying to give away that I did know her.

"Oh, Lilly, this is Brendan, Brendan, this is Lilly." answered Kate.

"Hello." she said to me.

"Hi." I said back.

"Hey, Brendan, can we come with you to your den?" Lilly asks. Kate just gives a nod.

"Umm, I dont see why not, hut I was just going to lay down. Dont see whats so exciting about that." I answered her. Lilly and Kate giggle. I wasnt even trying to be funny. I was always called a laughing stock, but never like this.

* * *

We were walking to my den and Lilly AND Kate were staring at me, kinda like a kid who is staring through a candy store window. I creeped me out. Once we made it to my den, Kate and Lilly walked in there. Lilly looked around while Kate lied down. I walked in and fell asleep in a corner that was far away from them.

"Brendan?" asked Lilly. I opened one of my eyes and asked, "Yes?"

"Well, I was just wondering if you would sleep with me?" Lilly asks. Kate gave her this weird look and said, "If hes going to sleep with anyone, it would be me." They started to fight over me, and i couldnt take it.

"How about I sleep in the middle with one of you on each side?" I suggested. They both looked at each other.

"I guess thats fine." Kate answered. Lilly and Kate came up to me and laid down.

"Im only going to take a quick nap." I told them.

"Thats fine." They both said, at the same time.

"See yuh girls when we wake up." I told them. I was about to fall asleep, but then they started to move me between thr two of them. Apperently, they both like me. This will be great... not.


	7. Chapter 7

The Chance

Chapter 7

Kate P.O.V.

My dream started out with me and Brendan in his den. He was holding me close.  
"Kate, I need to tell you something." he told me. The scene then changes and we're on a cliff, over looking the valley, and the sun is setting. He looks at me and says, "I love you, Kate. Ever since I laid eyes on you."  
"I love you, too." I told him. I look at the sun setting, then back at him and my heart drops. What I see, I see Brendan, getting stabbed 20 times in the side and I start to cry. Hes dead!  
"KATE, RUN!" he yells. I just stay put, thinking, "Hes dead! But he cant be dead!" I then wake up, screaming his name.

* * *

Lilly P.O.V.  
My dream starts with me sitting in my den. Then, Brendan comes walking in. "Hello, Lilly. I was just walking by when I remembered I had to tell you something." he says to me.  
"Oh yeah, what is it?" I ask him.  
"I love you." he answers. Im so happy that I ran up and hug him, but when I look up at him, his face is changing between Humphreys and Brendan's. I then wake up.

* * *

Brendan P.O.V.  
My dream wasnt a dream at all. It was memories of before I came here. They showed Jonathon and Dannie. In this spacific memory, it showed me the time that Dannie and Jonathon teamed up to try and kill me. Long story...  
It happened the same way, until the end. I am now in Jasper Park looking at Kate, Winston, Eve, Humphrey, and Lilly. Dannie and Jonathon are right behind them. Jonathon pulled out a sword and one by one killed them all. This isnt a dream, its either a nightmare or a vision. I get those from time to time. I wake up, screaming. Hey, where's Kate and Lilly?

* * *

Humphrey P.O.V.  
My dream just showed me living with Lilly, us having pups. The usual dreams I have. But, then, the scene changes Im im the human world. I cant hear anything, but I see a human. Its weird, he looks just like Brendan. The yellowish eyes and the brown fur on the top of his head, but he's human. Then, I hear Human Brendans voice.  
"Humphrey, RUN!" he screams at me. My mind is racing, saying things like: "I cant be a human, Im a wolf." and "Why would he scream run at me?". Then, nothing... I then wake up, looking around and fund I'm in my den. This day just got interesting...


	8. Chapter 8

The Chance

Chapter 8

Humphrey P.O.V.

I ran out of my den, and I needed to find Brendan. Maybe he can shed some light on this. I kept running and I couldn't find him. Its really weird, usually I dont need to find anyone, people find me.

* * *

-Three Hours Later-  
I have been running for what seems like hours, when I saw him sitting, thinking.  
"Brendan. I need to talk you. I have a question." I yelled to him.  
"Hmm?" he yells back. I came running up to him. He looks at me, confused. "So, what's your question?" he asks me. "Well, it all started last night. I was dreaming of something that's normal, when I had a dream that Im in the human world with human you. And, you tell me to run. What does that mean?" I ask him. He looks at me with wide eyes.  
"Is that..." he couldn't even finish before we heard a gun shot coming from thr pack. Scared, I ran back with Brendan following right behind.

* * *

We get there and see a human, laughing and shooting, inside of the valley. I look over at Brendan and see his face has gone from confused to angry.  
"Whats wrong, Brendan?" I ask him. His only reply was, "Jonathon...". My mind started to race when I was hit with thr rest of that dream.

* * *

Humphrey's dream.

His P.O.V.

The dream starts off with a Human Brendan and another human that I havent seen before.  
"Jonathon, you wont get away with this!" Brendan screams. Jonathon just laughs.  
"Oh yes I will, Brendan, because, you see, Im going to send your brother here to another dimension. Haha." the other human, now know as Jonathon, yells at us. He comes charging at me and I then here Brendan scream at me, "Humphrey, RUN!" Thats the last thing I remember.

* * *

Reality

Humphreys P.O.V.

When I wake up from my little day dream, I see Brendan fighting this human, and decide to help.  
"Yo, Brendan, need any help?" I yell to him, making my way down the mountain...

A/N: So, what do you think so far. Only three more chapters left until the next story in the series. Also, i am bad at nameing people, so maybe you guys could help me. If you will, send some names my way and I will thank you in this story. Anyway, KateLover singing off. Peace!


	9. Chapter 9

The Chance

Chapter 9

Brendan P.O.V.

3 minutes before Humphrey leaves his den.

I was walking out of my den when I heard someone walk up behind me. Its Kate.  
"Hey, Brendan, I want to talk to you about something." she tells me.  
"Alright, what is it?" I ask. She looks at me and wants to say something, but she cant.  
"Well, I just wanted to say maybe you should get to know the pack." She said.  
"Yeah, sure." I answered. She walked ahead of me. I tried to catch up, but she wanted me in the back. 'Shit, she doesn't like me. What the hell did you do, Brendan?' I mentally ask myself.  
The first person we run into is Lilly. She was playing with her tail. Hmm, I see why Humphrey likes her, but why not Kate like in the movies? Ah well.  
"Hey, Lilly, want to help me show around Brendan?" Kate asks Lilly. "Okay!" she answers right away. Kate makes a face, but because Im behind her, I couldn't see it. The first person we see is Eve, their mother.  
"Mom!" Kate screams. Eve notices us and walks over.  
"Hey girls, who's that?" she asks, pointing at me.  
"Thats Brendan, the wolf we told you about." Lilly answers. So, they've been talking about me. Must of made a great first impression, or they're talking about mean things. 'Hopefully, they didnt.' I mentally say.  
"Hello, my name is Eve. Heard you just joined the pack. And, my daughters have an interest in you, so let me tell you something. If you let anything happen to my daughters, I will slowly rip out your organs and shove them up your ass until you beg for mercey!" She screams at me. Ive heard threats from Eve in the movies, but never did I think I would hear one in real life, let alone it be pointed at me.  
"Y-yes ma'am. Its so nice to meet you, though." I say. And, in a way, it is. I mean, she reminds me of my mom, but in a sociopath way.  
"Okay girls, I'll see you around, and Brendan?" she says to me.  
"Yes?" I ask.  
"Welcome to the pack." she answers, then walks away. Okay, she's just like in the movies, a over protective mother at one point then a cheery person right afterwards. "Come on Brendan, we need to keep moving." Lilly says. I follow them to 2 wolves Ive never seen before. Okay, this universe is different from the movies. I mean, Humphrey likes Lilly, just like my... brother. Ill explain later. Weird, Humphrey acts just like my brother, but at the same time, doesnt. Its like there's two of them in his head. Weird, huh?  
Anyway, we walk up to the two wolves and one shocks the other. Static electricity. That's always fun. No sarcasm intended. "These two wolves are Mudfur and Jolt." Kate says. Mudfur is a red and brown wolf. Jolt is a blue and white wolf and, guessing from his name, likes to build up static electricity. Not saying Im right, but its a guess.  
"Hi, who are you?" Mudfur asks.  
"My name is Brendan and Im new around here." I answer.  
"Welcome." Jolt says.  
"Thanks." I say.  
"So, are you an alpha or an omega?" Mudfur asks.  
"I dont know, yet, but are you an omega?" I ask him.  
"Yep, but when you choose, choose omega, I mean, if you choose alpha, from the way you look, you have to go into training. And, what do you mean you dont know? Were you a lone wolf before you arrived here?" he asks me. To tell you the truth, when I was a human, I shut myself out of the world, after I beat all of my enemies and lost my brother, so in a way, I was a "lone wolf".  
"Um, yeah, I shut myself from the last pack I was in then ran away." I answer.  
"Why would you do that? And, which pack are you from?" Jolt asks. Is today twenty questions or something? Starring Brendan?  
"To answer your first question, I didnt get along with anyone that hated me and always put others in danger and to answer your second question, the..." I trail off as I think of all of the packs. I cant see the Northern? Southern, or Eastern Packs because they're too close. No, I need to pick one far away. "Im from the... pack in California." I finish. "Oh, well they didnt treat you right. And, why cant you remember your rank?" Mudfur asks.  
"Um... well I must of hit my head. Forgot a couple of things, ya know?" I answer.  
"Anyway, we have to get going. See you guys around." Kate says. Her and Lilly start walking away, but before I could, Jolt shocks me. I look at him and he starts laughing quietly. I cant help but snicker. I follow suit of Kate and Lilly, wanting to meet the pack.

* * *

Three Hours Later...  
Brendan P.O.V.  
I was meeting everyone in the pack, and let me just say that everyone is different from the movie. Anyway, let me summarize who I met. I met Candy, Sweets, Tony, on accident of course, Garth, again accident, and others. Basically, everyone.  
When I was done, I came here to think. "How can everyone be different from the movie? Is that even possible?" I mentally ask. My thoughts were cut short when I heard Humphrey yell my name.  
"What?" I ask, yelling... hmm I should make a name for that. Aell... ysk... okay no good name.  
"Well, I had this dream..." he explains a dream he has. All I can do is stare at him.  
"Humphrey, that means..." I was cut off from someone screaming. "That sounds like its coming from the pack." Humphrey said. He took off running to the pack.

When we got to the pack, we saw a human terrorizing the pack. Humphrey looks like he was scared and angry. Thr angry side is my brother and the scared side is the... Humphrey from this dimension! Of course! It makes sense now. Anyway, the only thing I say when I see this is, "Jonathon..."  
When I started down the hill, I turned back at Humphrey to see if he was following, but he wasnt. I shrugged it off and kept running.  
"Jonathon, I will not let you hurt any one!" I screamed.  
A/N: Hey, KateLover here. Sorry about not updating for awhile, but life threw alot my way. Also, Mudfur and Jolt dont belong to me, they belong to Acidwolf53. So thanks. And, are there supposed to be any spaces? Well, KateLover out! Peace!


	10. Chapter 10

The Chance

Chapter 10

Lilly P.O.V.

Three Hours After Showing Brendan Around...

I was just walking around the pack, thinking about my dream. Earlier, I showed Brendan around the pack. Well, I was more of a tag along, considering the fact that Kate came up to me and asked if I wanted to help. Of course, I said yes, but maybe I could have some alone time with Brendan later. Anyway, I was walking around the back way when I heard footsteps. I look behind me and I see Kate. She looks like she's in deep thought. I walk up to her and ask, "Is everything okay over here?" She jumps, looks over at me, and is a little mad. I cant help but giggle.  
"Yeah, everything's fine, just the fact that the guy I like doesnt even notice." she answers.  
"So, who's the lucky guy?" I ask her.  
"Well, ermmmm, dont be mad, please?" she asks.  
"Why would I be mad?" I, again, ask. She's dodging my question...  
"Okay, here go's. Listen, the lucky guy is...Brendan. Okay, just something about him is so... cute. I dont know, but I know you like him, too, and I was just scared on how you would react." she answers. I cant help but drop my jaw. She likes Brendan, too? Never thought Id see thr day that we'd have to fight over something.  
I was going to say something, when we heard something going on at the pack. It sounded like screaming and... laughing. We look at each other, then started running.

* * *

Once we got there, I saw a human terrorizing the pack. And, then, I look on the hill and see Brendan and Humphrey. Brendan says something, something I cant hear, and starts to run down the hill.  
"Kate, look!" I say to her. She looks where Im pointing and sees Brendan. She looks dreamily at him, until he says something that shocks us both and probably the rest of the pack, "Jonathon I wont let you hurt these good wolves!" He runs right up to him, jumps, and punches him in the face. "RUN!" he screams.  
"Hey, Brendan, do you need help?" Humphrey screams.  
"At the moment, no but I will!" he answers. Humphrey runs down to join Brendan. "Should we go help?" I ask Kate. She looks at me with a face that says, 'Duh!'. We take off down the trail to Brendan and Humphrey. By the time we hit the bottom, Brendan and Humphrey were holding this human, also known as Jonathon, off for the rest of the pack to get back. "Brendan, can we help?" I ask. He looks at me and his face says it all. His face says, 'Dont get involved!'. He then gets hit in the face. "Little Brendan Dekker. Never thought that id see you ever again. HAHAHAHA!" the humans says. He pulls out a machine and shoots him. I look at Kate and see she's about to cry, but he was then covered in a bright light, enclosing him.  
When he was uncovered, he was a human. "Theres his true form. HAHA!" the human says.  
"What? You aren't a wolf?" Kate asks. I look at her and she looks hurt. He looks at us, then Humphrey, who doesnt know what to say about this, and then the pack. He then looks at Jonathon and punches him in the gut. And, then, he just laughs.  
"Oh, Brendan, dont you get it? I win this time." Jonathon says. Brendan looks at him, and then gets hit across the head. He falls to the ground, and Jonathon looks at us, before making a portal. He says, "You wont find him, and he wont find you! Ill be back, and when I do, im going to take all of you hostage! HAHAHA!" He then walks away, through the portal, with Brendan. "Kate, are you okay?" I ask her.  
"How's that even possible. How is a human?" she asks herself. 'I dont know, Kate, I dont know...'  
A/N: Hey, its KateLover and that's The Chance. So, the next story will explain a lot. Anyway, ill be back soon, but until then, you have to wait. And I dont mean that in a mean way. Well, KateLover out! Peace!


End file.
